Current fueling methods require customers to conduct a multitude of steps to complete the task of fueling a vehicle at a gas station. For example, when a customer arrives at a pump at a gas station, the customer must retrieve his/her payment card, exit the vehicle, swipe the payment card, verify any loyalty/reward membership, select whether the payment card is debit or credit, enter payment card security information on a keypad, wait for authorization, choose to use any available rewards, and select a fuel grade; all before being able to pump fuel into the fuel tank. Moreover, when fueling is finished, the customer must select ‘yes” for a receipt, and wait for a receipt to be printed; or as often occurs, “see the cashier” if a receipt is desired.
The time it takes to complete the steps needed in order to begin pumping fuel is about 1 to 1.5 minutes. The time waiting for or obtaining a receipt is in addition to the 1 to 1.5 minutes. Thus, there is a need to reduce the total amount of time a customer spends fueling a vehicle.